


The Right Side

by Chocolate_jackolope



Category: Dance Gavin Dance (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_jackolope/pseuds/Chocolate_jackolope
Summary: Jon goes clothes shopping with Tilian post break up. They run into Tilian's ex, so Jon tries to fake like he's Tilian's new boyfriend.





	The Right Side

Tilian had asked Jon to come shopping with him for new pants and shirts. Jon, being the good best friend that he is, agreed... Also he was bribed with cinnabon from the food court.

Tilian had gotten dumped by his long term boyfriend just over a month ago, and truthfully hasn't been taking it so well. The first 4 days was a lot of crying, too much ice cream, and Jon having to spoon with his best friend in bed because he was too upset about sleeping alone. He hated seeing Tilian so sad over a fuck boy, so Jon was pretty much willing to do whatever to get him out of this post break up funk. That's what best friends do right? It has nothing to do with the fact that he's been pining over his best friend for years.

And Jon is a good guy, don't get him wrong; but if he has to sit through one more romantic comedy, or episode of 'Looking' than he's gonna lose his shit.

So when Tilian finally suggested they leave the house to go shopping Jon jumped at the opportunity. If Tilian wants to reinvent himself and change up his wardrobe, than good for him.

Jon is sitting in the waiting area of the mens department, just outside the changing area. He's munching on his third cinnabon (Hey! Tilian takes forever when he's shopping, and he DID say Jon could buy himself cinnabon with his debit card.), when Tilian pops his head out of his dressing room looking distressed.

"Jon come in here! Now!" Tilian exclaims urgently. Jon's head pops up from around the corner of the dressing room. He checks both ways before sliding into Tilian's dressing booth to see what the matter is.

"Dude, what's the prob- OH." Jon's sentence dies in his throat when he notices Tilian crammed into the tightest pair of leather pants he's ever seen. He tries to contain himself, but he can't help the muffled laughter. Tilian looks pissed.

"Can you not be a jerk for a sec Jon? I need your help." He whines. Jon just chuckles before deciding to rib on him.  
"Dude I know you're post break up, but maybe steer away from the BDSM and leather? I really don't think that's your thing."

Tilian huffs in annoyance, hand on his hip. "One, gross. Two, what would you know about BDSM? And three, I need help getting out of these pants, I'm stuck."

Jon's cheek pink slightly.

"Y-you need help with what?" He stutters. He gives Tilian a once over, and taking in his long legs clad in the tight leather pants. Truthfully he thinks they look ridiculous, but on Tilian he can't help but think a few inappropriate thoughts.

"Jon! Quit staring and help me." Jon is pulled out of his thoughts.

"Alright, alright! I'm thinking..." Jon comes around to Tilian and wraps a hand around his thigh, blushing. "M-maybe hoist your leg up.. like this." Tilian is balancing on one leg, while the other is wrapped around Jon.   
"Yeah, yeah! Okay. Now I'm gonna try pulling them off you."

"Wait, I should be sitting down on that counter top. Your gonna knock me over on one leg genius!" Tilian exclaims while wobbling around, clinging to Jon for support.

"Pffft! Nahhhh, we're fiiiiiiiine. I got this. I'm the master of getting dudes out of their pants." Jon says oblivious to the double entendre. Tilian's eyebrows practically shoot up to his hairline in surprise. Jon looks confused, until the meaning of what he said dawns on him.

"WAIT! Not what I meant!" Jon tries to recover from the awkwardness, but stumbles on a pile of shirt hangers and sends the two of them toppling to the floor in a heap of limbs and department store clothes.

Tilian looks up at Jon angrily, from beneath him. Jon just looks down at Tilian sheepishly.

"Hehe oops..." he mumbles awkwardly. Tilian sighs, a bit exasperated, and begins trying to sit himself upright.   
"Dude, get off. You're heavy, and your phone is digging into my leg." He says impatiently.

Jon coughs awkwardly, and mumbles, "Uhhh. That's..not my phone in my pocket."

There's a beat of silence before either of them says anything. Eventually Tilian breaks the ice.

"Oh." His voices cracks nervously. Jon gets up in a flash, backed turned to Tilian.

"Well... this is awkward."

Tilian opens his mouth to respond, but is cut off by voices approaching the men's changing area.

"C'mon babe! I wanna go to that party tonight. I'm shopping right now, but I gotta stop and grab beer. I'll pick you up later, bye."

Oh fuck no.

Tilian would know that voice anywhere. It's fucking Jonny; His ex boyfriend. And from the sound of it. He's got a new man. That stings.

"Ohhhh, Fuuuuuuck me in the ass!" Tilian whisper yells into the confines of the dressing room. Jon's eyes widen in confusion. "Y-you want me to.. what?" Jon squawks in disbelief.

Tilian face-palms himself so hard, he's sure it leaves a mark.

"Not you genius! I'm talking about Karmic entities fucking me in the ass! Jonny just fucking walked in the dressing area! Ugh. Fuck!" Tilian is having a mini anxiety attack. So Jon manages to pull his shit together and pull Tilian up off the floor. He brushes himself off and turns seriously to Tilian.

"Okay so I'll go out first and I'll tell you if he's out there. And than once the coast is clear, we just book it. Sound solid?" Jon waits for confirmation from Tilian.  
"Sure. Rock solid." Tilian agrees.

Jon unlocks the dressing booth door, and slips out into the waiting area. He gives the floor a quick scan, and is popping his head back in to give Tilian the all clear.   
"Okay, I think we're good to- OH HEYYY JONNY!" Jon is suddenly face to face with Tilian's ex.

"Oh, hey Mess. Long time no see. You here alone?" He asks casually.

"Yup! Yeah just me. Just hanging out. I just love hanging out in the mens department... because I'm a man." Jon adds lamely. Fuck he's so awkward.

Jonny just looks at him with a raised eyebrow. He looks skeptical.

"Ohhhh-kay, weirdo. So uh, how's Tilian holding up?" He asks the question he's been dying to ask.

Jon opens his mouth to speak, when suddenly Tilian emerges from the dressing booth.

"The fuck Jon! I've been waiting for you- Oh shit. H-hi Jonny."  
Tilian's face goes visibly pale. He looks like he got the wind knocked out of his lungs.

Jonny looks between the two of them, and smirks.

"Well, well. You weren't being very truthful with me Mess. Guess you've been hiding out in there waiting for me the whole time Til." Jonny chuckles sounding very amused.

Tilian looks mortified, like he wants the ground to swallow him up. "I wasn't waiting for you." He mumbles irritably. Jonny just shakes his head disbelieving.

"Look, it's okay Tilian. I get it. I'd be sad to if I lost all of this, too." Jonny gestures to himself.  
Tilian goes a bright shade of red, and Jon can't tell if it's due to embarrassment or anger; Or probably both.

Jon doesn't know how to diffuse the situation before it gets worse, so he just panics and acts without thinking.

He leans over and grabs Tilian's face and kisses him full on the mouth in front of Jonny. He feels Tilian stiffen in shock, but he lingers a few seconds before pulling away. Tilian looks dumbstruck, and Jonny is just staring at them with his jaw hanging open.

Jon laughs awkwardly and clears his throat. "Uhhmm. Yeah, sorry. I didn't want to make it weird, but Tilian and I are actually seeing each other." He says.

Tilian's brain must catch up to the situation because he doesn't miss a beat.

"Yeah, I was trying to tell you before you went off gloating about how 'irresistible' you think you are." Tilian says smugly. He weaves his fingers together with Jon's for good measure. Jon feels his face heat up, and swallows nervously.

Jonny tries to laugh it off like he's being a good sport, but they can tell his ego took a major hit.

"Aw I knew you guys were gonna date eventually. I was just playing around. Good for you two. Congrats Mess. Good luck with this guy, you're gonna need it. He's a little high maintenance." Jonny tries to bust Tilian's balls a bit, but Jon isn't having it.

"Actually, Tilian is perfect just the way he is. Maybe you just couldn't hack it Jonny. Damn shame too. But I guess your loss is my gain." And as if they've done this a hundred times before, Jon leans back in and they kiss once more, except this time is more drawn out than the first kiss.

They really lose themselves in this kiss. Tilian's hand finds it's way up into Jon's curls and give a gentle tug. Jon's hands make their way to Tilian's waist, pulling him in closer.

When they finally break the kiss, they notice Jonny's retreating figure making his way to the department store exit. He's fuming.

Tilian let's out a huff of laughter. Jon can't help but grin as well. He turns to say something else to Tilian, when he feels hands on his face and their mouths pressed together once again.

Tilian slips his tongue into Jon's mouth this time, and Jon can't help the surprised gasp that escapes his lips. He's wanted this for so long, just to be able to kiss Tilian even once. And now he has 3 times in the last 5 minutes. What is this life?

He's trembling with want. He can't help the whimper that escapes him. Tilian must feel him shaking because he carefully pulls back just enough to look at Jon's face. His eyes search Jon's, and it's so intense he tries to look away, but Tilian reaches up and grabs Jon's chin reverently. He's gazing at him adoringly, almost like he's not just looking, but seeing him for the first time.

"Fuck. How could I have missed this?" Tilian asks himself aloud while lovingly caressing Jon's cheeks. Jon leans into his touch, reveling in it.

"How did I not see it? You were right there. You were always right there. Everytime I needed you, you've always been there for me Jon. It's always been you. And I'm sorry it took me this long to catch up." He says the last part with a sad smile.

Jon rests his forehead against Tilian's and let's his eyes flutter closed. "I-I didn't think you'd even see me that way... I know I'm kind of a weird guy."

Tilian presses his lips softly on Jon's again. They're so warm and soft. Jon wishes he'd worn chapstick or something. When he opens his eyes, Tilian is just staring at him lovingly, and Jon feels his stomach flutter with butterflies.

"Hey, I know I'm a little slow at realizing what's in front of me, but I've always admired how different you are. You're not like everyone else. That's what I love about you."

Jon giggles nervously, and intertwines his fingers with Tilian's. He brings his hand up to his lips to kiss it sweetly. Tilian grins, flashing the gap between his two front teeth. Jon melts a bit.

"Soooo, I'm pretty sure I owe you some cinnabon for going clothes shopping with me?" Tilian says.

Jon gets this guilty look on his face. "Uhhh. I might have bought myself a cinnamon bun with your debit card... or three." He mumbles sheepishly.

Tilian laughs and swats Jon in the stomach. "Jon! You little sneak!"  
Jon let's out a soft 'oof' and feigns hurt from the blow.   
"You're such a dork Jon."  
"Yeah. But you love it." And he licks Tilian's cheek to be an ass.  
Tilian shrieks with laughter.

They share a laugh, and bicker like a real couple as they make their way out of the department store, holding hands.


End file.
